


What You Do to Me

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Kinda?, Love Confessions, M/M, Melodrama, Post-The Wrath of the Lamb, Random & Short, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Will explains to Hannibal how being with him makes him feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with a creation block for the last couple months and just wanted to create _something._
> 
> So here it is. Have my something. ^^

“But with you….”

Will paused to let the breeze catch up to him. The drag it caused caught the waves against the boat’s hull, and sprayed the dust of the sea into his hair. The sun was just thinking of setting, and the colors of the world around him reflected that. He imagined what it would look like if the sea spray reflected that, too; if he would glow like the vermilion sun until the sphere kissed the horizon.

He felt as if he were glowing, regardless.

“There’s this feeling when we’re with each other. It makes everything simpler… Enjoyable.” He explained.

Hannibal said nothing, and did not move as if he intended to. The man who once had so much to say had been growing more and more silent as their days pressed on. Will could only hear Hannibal’s grip tighten against the steel bars they leaned against- the bars that drew the space of the vessel they occupied together, and temporarily called home.

Will let his attention sway in full, his eyes finding their resting place on the crest of Hannibal’s ear. His hair had grown long and was tucked behind them. Even with the added inches, the strands never seemed to stray from their assigned places.

“Everything is different now.”

Hannibal hummed and tried to tame the wide smile that broke across face. “You feel alive.” He observed. The statement twisted off at the end, with a punctuation that made it feel like a question that didn’t require an answer.

“No.” Will clarified, shaking his head.

Hannibal turned to look at him, eyes glazed with tense emotion. He seemed ready to burst- swelling with combined self-assurance and a trembling anxiety of what Will was to say next. Will lived for moments like these.

Will mirrored Hannibal, taking his own turn away from the bars to face him directly. His eyebrows knotted together and his lips fought over his teeth, as he tried to make sense of how he felt- something he could put into words.

“I feel like a god.” He settled upon.

Hannibal’s eyes dropped to Will’s feet, his expression still swallowed by ecstatic pride. It was as if Will had become too much for him, and Will couldn’t blame him. He laughed and shook his head at his own dramatics. There were more sensible ways to say that, Will was sure, but it felt honest.

After a moment, Hannibal offered Will his hand. His palm was up and open, expecting Will’s acceptance- something Will was prepared to give him.

With an arch of his brow, Will took him by the wrist and lead him below deck. Just as the sun kissed the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Powerful" by Major Lazer (feat. Ellie Goulding and Tarrus Riley) which is a very good hannigram song, if you ever feel like checking it out.


End file.
